ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cogenitor (episode)
WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manny Coto is mentioned NOWHERE in this article. B&B are of all things, and it's put me in doubt over whether ANY of the writing credits are correct on the episode lists. Someone should definitely RECHECK. :Rechecked. The episode was written by Rick Berman & Brannon Braga, as stated in the article. And may I recommend some neuropressure? --From Andoria with Love 09:05, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Removed note The background info section stated that Anthony Montgomery did not appear in this episode, but I just watched it and saw him in it (at the end when Archer is talking to the captain of the other ship) and as such removed the note. Difference between this and other ST episodes This is something not included in any other article, but I would recommend including a section about how different the content is in this episode from others. In any other episode, the captain of the ship would've granted the asylum and would have been the first to suggest that intervention should take place to assure the rights of the cogenitors and, if refused, they would work to undermine the culture or cease dealings with the species in question. Instead, the captain does something completely out of character for him or any other main captain in a ST series and then blaims Tucker for the cogenitors suicide when clearly it was the fault of Archer for not granting the asylum. Even in this series you see time and time again when the exact opposite action is taken, like in the episode "Rogue Planet". Universal rights for sentient species are always upheld, and even literally fought for sometimes, over cultural traditions. For instance, all those times in TOS when Kirk risked his life to free a planet from the influence of a computer, even if the people wanted the computer as their leader as in "The Apple". This episode was so out of the norm for ST that it almost seems non-canonical. ( 01:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC)) Indeed, the idea that it is better to be an ignorant slave than to be self-aware and free is goes against themes common in Star Trek (at least especially in TOS). For whatever it's worth, the captain's attitude in this episode is morally reprehensible, from the standpoint of individuality and self-autonomy. However, in later incarnations of Star Trek, there has at times been been a conflicting and subtle "we know what's best for the people," anti-individual, anti-autonomy theme. For example, the mocking portrayal of the Ferengi as an example of "what happens" when individuals pursue their own ends. There are other examples. This episode takes the anti-autonomy theme to the extreme. 23:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::While those are interesting subjects to discuss, the purpose of MA is not to discuss the themes and aspects of the episodes.--31dot 23:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed, This episode almost seems to have a disturbing moral message. It's plagued with illogical inconsistencies with the nature of human rights. It would be like saying people in North Korea don't have human rights because they have a different culture, something that is blatantly false as it's generally agreed that *all* people have basic intrinsic human rights and that has nothing to do with what culture, or nation or even planet they come from. ::::: You are forgetting something. As far as Star Trek goes, humans didn't go into speace to tell other cultures that they run into how to live their lives. Like T'Pol said, "They are not human." -- 03:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I checked this page just to see if there was anything about the "controversial" ending. It seemed extremely out of character for Archer not to take Trip's side on this one, and totally over the top and ridiculous for him to lay on the guilt trip (no pun intended) at the end there. It wasn't as bad as Dear Doctor, but it was close. He wasn't committing genocide this time, just reminding us that his moral compass flips poles based on who wrote the episode that week. 02:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And this the perfect time for a quote from ol' Captain Barechest :::::::Kirk: Spock, you want to know something?, Everybody's Human. :::::::Captain Spock: I find that remark... insulting. :::::::Certainly applies in this case. Human rights are defined as inalienable and absolute, not culturally relative. That's why there are so few of them, and they're so basic. And important! Like yer man said about the Koreans. Slavery is always bad. It was bad even in the USA when it was legal and popular (among the white people). :::::::– 15:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC)--Sam :::::::Just saw this episode (too young to be a Star Trek fan when it aired) and I agree, it's definitely out of character for Captain Archer. I don't think what Tucker did was any worse than when Archer interfered with the Suliban prison camps. I expected Archer to reprimand Tucker, for not consulting with him about the situation before acting, but I really was expecting Archer to grant the alien asylum. ::::::::What I think happened with the writers was that they didn't want to add a new alien character to the ship, and had to shoehorn a way to return back to the TV status quo. If the cogenitor was granted asylum, and then the cogenitor died because Tucker did not know cogenitors die when they don't dispense the enzyme, it would have hammered home the message more strongly. --- :::As stated above, article talk pages are not for discussion about the themes and aspects of the episode. 31dot 23:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Removed Removed the following comment as speculative unless cited. and ''Celestial Navigation and Mr. Willis of Ohio, which may be a reference to episodes of the same name.'' I've left the comment about the Klingon ship's ability, but I'm uncertain as to its relevance to the episode, because it is not said that the writers made such an ability deliberately similar. Perhaps it could be noted on the page about the Vissian ship itself, as it is more relevant to that. --31dot 14:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Citation needed I removed the following, as it has lacked a citation for nearly two years now: *"Cogenitor" was highly criticized as its trailer portrayed it as a light-hearted comedic episode while it ended up being a very dark episode. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC)